


My Butterfly

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 5 (Kun Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 20:14:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14433240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Para Kun, SiCheng es como una mariposa… precioso y delicado… por eso lo cuida y lo trata como si en cualquier momento se fuera a romper… pero SiCheng es mucho más que una mariposa.





	My Butterfly

**Author's Note:**

> Por fin ha debutado oficialmente Kun y yo me he visto en la necesidad de subir este KunWin que tenía desde hace siglos en el pc guardado

            Kun solo podía sentir los labios de SiCheng contra los suyos, cálidos, húmedos, dulces; sus breves sonrisas entre beso y beso, cuando se separaban lo justo y necesario para recuperar el aire necesario para seguir viviendo y sus manos de largos y delgados dedos posadas en su cintura, manteniendo un leve agarre en su cuerpo, una petición silenciosa de que no se separara de él. Kun no tenía intención de separase de él, no cuando estaba besándolo, al menos esa era su intención inicial, no separarse de él en un buen rato; pero Kun se acabó separando de los labios de SiCheng repentinamente, como si hubiera recibido una pequeña descarga eléctrica, cuando sintió cómo los largos dedos del menor se metían debajo de su camiseta.

 

            —No, no, no, no, no —dijo rápidamente, alejándose de SiCheng hasta poner entre ellos la distancia necesaria para mantenerse firme—. Decidimos que solo besos.

            —Decidiste que solo besos —replicó el chico, cruzándose de brazos—. Yo no tuve voto en esa decisión.

            —Pero estuviste de acuerdo —apuntó Kun.

           —Porque eran besos o nada y te ibas a tu casa sin más —dijo SiCheng, poniéndose de morros—, ¿contra eso que podía haber hecho? Eres mi novio y quiero besarte, pero también quiero hacer más cosas.

            —Lo sé…

            —¿Entonces…?

 

            Kun lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente. Entendía que después de los dos años que llevaban saliendo juntos, SiCheng quisiera algo más, de hecho, él también lo quería, pero no debía ceder. Al principio había sido por cuestiones legales, porque SiCheng seguía teniendo diecisiete años cuando comenzaron a salir juntos, pero después, cuando ya no era legal que siguieran adelante, explorando sus cuerpos y explorando qué era lo que le gustaba o no al otro, Kun también había tenido que negarse a ello.

 

            Porque SiCheng era como una mariposa. Precioso, pero delicado, y cualquier cosa más brusca de lo habitual dejaba secuelas en él.

 

            Una vez habían salido a pasear con las bicicletas después de las clases para despejarse un poco y disfrutar del aire fresco y el menor había acabado en el suelo con un montón de heridas sangrantes que tardaron mucho tiempo en curarse. Su piel era fina y absolutamente todo le dejaba cicatrices y Kun no quería arriesgarse a hacerle daño de forma inconsciente por dejarse llevar y ser más brusco de lo que debería en un momento en el que no pudiera controlarse. Ya había pasado anteriormente, mientras exploraban el cuerpo del otro, Kun había agarrado fuertemente el brazo de SiCheng durante el clímax y le había dejado sus dedos marcados en la piel durante varias semanas.

 

            Y Kun no quería que algo como aquello pudiera suceder, por lo que había restringido el contacto físico entre ambos y desde entonces solo podían cogerse de las manos, abrazarse y besarse.

 

            —No quiero hacerte daño otra vez —respondió finalmente a la pregunta de SiCheng, haciendo que este suspirara, pero que también suavizara la mirada acusatoria que llevaba un rato dedicándole.

           —No vas a hacerme ningún daño —le dijo, buscando sus manos con las suyas y apretándolas—. No me voy a morir por un par de moretones o arañazos después del sexo, incluso puedo dejarte yo las misma marcas para que no te sientas mal por ellas —propuso—, pero de verdad, no me voy a romper si seguimos adelante y nos acostamos.

            —No…

            —Ge… —SiCheng llevó una de sus manos hasta el rostro de Kun y acunó con ella su mejilla—. Te lo estoy pidiendo y te estoy asegurando que no pasa absolutamente nada, que no me voy a quejar, que no me voy a romper por algo como esto… así que, por favor… acostémonos juntos.

 

            Kun no quería hacerlo, no quería hacerle caso a SiCheng, tenía que salir lo más rápido posible de allí… esa era su intención, pero al mirar al menor a los ojos para decirle aquello, simplemente no pudo. En su mirada estaba reflejada toda la sinceridad con la que había dicho esas palabras y detrás de ésta, todo el deseo contenido, y Kun no pudo hacer otra cosa más que ceder porque él también deseaba poder tocar y tocar a SiCheng y poder perder la cabeza estando con el chico.

 

            —Está bien —respondió. El rostro de SiCheng se iluminó al escuchar su respuesta—. Pero hoy será una prueba e iré despacio y seré muy delicado contigo, si no te gusta esta condición y quieres que sea más brusco o que me deje llevar, pararé.

            —Perfecto.

 

            Y justo después de aquello, Kun no pudo mantener las manos alejadas de SiCheng, tocándolo levemente con sus dedos mientras le quitaba la ropa y besando su piel una vez esta quedó totalmente expuesta. El mayor fue suave y delicado y SiCheng no le pidió en ningún momento más —aunque por la expresión de su rostro, deseaba mucho más— por lo que, en ocasiones, aumentaba un poco la intensidad de sus caricias y de sus roces, sin dejarse llevar del todo. Y cuando preparó al chico para poder internarse en él, se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo y usó el lubricante sin susto, todo para que SiCheng se acostumbrara a la intrusión y para que ésta no le fuera demasiada molesta o le hiciera daño, y a la vez que lo preparaba lo besaba o tocaba su miembro para distraerlo hasta que finalmente creyó que estaba listo.

 

            Kun se internó lentamente en el cuerpo del menor y aunque el calor y la presión habrían sido suficientes para hacerlo enloquecer, el mayor no se dejó llevar y siguió siendo delicado y suave con SiCheng hasta que ambos alcanzaron el orgasmo. Aquella vez, Kun había sido capaz de dominarse a sí mismo para no hacerle daño de forma involuntaria al chico y, a partir de aquel momento, cada vez que tuvieran sexo, sería así… porque SiCheng era demasiado frágil para que él perdiera el control.

**Author's Note:**

> —Llevaba tiempo sin escribir un lemon cuando escribí esto, no sé si esto ha quedado exactamente como debería, pero bueno.  
> —Cuando he puesto “ge” antes, se refiere a “hermano mayor” de chico a chico en chino, como si fuera el equivalente de “hyung” en coreano. Como ambos son chinos es más natural que Win Win le diga “ge” a Kun en vez de “hyung”.


End file.
